In the corrugated paperboard industry it is well known to perform slotting operations, for example in the production of carton blanks to define flaps thereof. For example, rotary slot cutting heads for performing such operations are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,518,922 and 3,540,357. It is also known to employ cross-cut knives to make transverse cuts adjacent slots to form a stitch flap at one end of carton blanks. An example of a cross-cut knife is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,842.
One of the problems associated with these slotting operations, particularly when associated with crosscutting to form a stitch flap, is control and removal of the scrap produced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,842 referred to above discloses an arrangement for removing paperboard scrap.
Apparatus for slotting and cutting carton blanks is frequently incorporated in flexographic printer slotter machines which produce finished printed carton blanks from sheets of corrugated paperboard.